dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1 686
After their successful feat, Alfred called his other friends and asked the same of them, giving them all a new criminal identity. However, Alfred noticed that Batman could defeat them all and that this hero needed a nemesis. Alfred took it upon himself to create the perfect villain for Batman. Using some special make-up, a purple suit and a green wig, Alfred turned into the Joker and would create crime plots, the best one he could come up with and confronted Batman every once in a month or so, just to keep the idea alive. However, one night, Bruce found Alfred's equipment and using his actual detective skills, he deduced Alfred's whole charade. Alfred and Bruce discussed their future and Alfred suggested that maybe then, Bruce could give up being Batman, but Bruce replied that Gotham won't allow Batman to give up. At that moment, the Bat-Signal was activated and Bruce answered the call. Batman arrived at the Gotham Zoo, where "The Riddler" had captured several kids and the dark knight stepped down and confronted the man. Batman revealed to him that he already knew the truth about his plan with Alfred and his own past as an actor. However, Eddie Nash's mind was gone and he actually believed that he was The Riddler. Batman attempted to stop him, but Riddler shot Batman in the face, killing him. Alfred ends his story telling that Eddie was taken to the real mental hospital and not Arkham Asylum, which was only another part of his own made up world. While everyone keeps mourning the death of the Dark Knight, Batman's conscience is aware that none of what's happening makes any sense and soon the figure of a woman joins him and Batman asks if she is death. She refuses to give an straight answer and tells Batman to figure it out for himself. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Batman ** ** ** * Alfred ** ** * Selina Kyle ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * The Joker ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Fu Manchu * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** Dew Drop Inn ** ** Kyle's Quality Cats and Kittens ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Notes = * The events of this issue are not considered canon in the current DC Universe continuity but rather an indeterminate amalgamation of the entirety of Batman's 70-year history. The story continues in . * This issue takes place after the events of Batman R.I.P. and Final Crisis, where Batman is apparently killed. * This issue features a sketchbook by artist Andy Kubert on the last pages. | Trivia = * There are some references to legendary Batman artists including Jim Aparo and Bill Finger. * There are also some references to the Batman '66 TV Series. * Some of the panels on Alfred's story are a recreation of some panels in and the cover art of and . | Recommended = | Links = }}